


These Kids Aren't Alright

by purplequeenppgz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplequeenppgz/pseuds/purplequeenppgz
Summary: My prompt for Finnlo Secret Santa 2016 " Finn attempts to talk Kylo down while having the lightsaber fight with him toward the end of TFA."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/gifts).



  
Finn and Rey run into the snow storm together hand in hand. After seeing such a horrific death, Finn's heart could not stop beating. His mind was rewinding and flashing forward at the same time playing Han's death over and over again in rapid succession. Each time he felt his heart grow heavy and felt like it would burst out of his chest. Seeing Han's body fall into the red abyss he made hot tears stream down his eyes.

Finn never felt more conflicted in his life. He knew enough about Kylo to know what he could do but Finn didn't think that he would kill his father.

From all his running and heaving and crying he could barely make out his surrounding. All he knew was he taking Rey safety, and running away from Ren.

They must have been running in a circle because Ren appeared before them with his red lightsaber on hand.

Rey lifts up her blaster to shoot but Kylo is faster and he paralyzes her with the force. She struggles to move and her blaster flies out of her hand. She then feels the Force push her back. She flies through the air and screams. She lands back first on a tree. Pain shoots up her spine and she falls hard on the ground.

Finn runs toward her. He tries to shake her awake but she doesn't budge. He hears Kylo step closer to him and Finn's first instinct is to grab Luke's light saber. He gets up and turns around.

"We're not done yet," Kylo says.

Despite his common sense, Finn feels like maybe, just maybe, it's not to late to reason with Kylo. Finn had a feeling that there was still good in him. If Dark Vader could be turned, there was hope for Kylo.

"Kylo you don't have to do this," Finn says. Finn would rather avoid fighting Kylo if he could help it. He's had training fighting against lightsabers but not fighting with lightsabers. Finn knows enough about the first to understand that lightsabers are useless weapons for non-force sensitive people.

Kylo steps forwards and Finn wants to step back. He can't trust Kylo to be any closer to him then he already is. Kylo's already proven to be an unstable and dangerous man. Despite his better judgment however,Finn stays where he is. If he even has a shred of hope of turning Kylo over he has to show that despite being scared of Kylo he willing trusts him.

"That lightsaber. It belongs to me.", Kylo says.

"Come get it." ,Finn yells back. He ignites the light saber and raises the blade. The saber lights up the air with a blue aura. It's light shines bright against the night sky and reflects back against the snow. He can feel the heat of the saber radiate on his face. Finn's hurt is beating so fast that his chest starts to hurt. Despite this he knows he's also ready. Finn knows he can take Kylo on. Finn knows enough about fighting against sabers to fight Kylo off. If only for a few minutes until help arrives.   
If help arrives, he tells himself. But he quickly shakes it off. Someone will definitely come for them. Everything’s going to be fine. Rey and him are going to survive this. Somehow.

Kylo charges at him and Finn's heart almost busts out of his chest. When Kylo brings down his saber to strike Finn managed to move out of the way just before it was able to slice through his arm.

"Kylo come back home. Your mother misses you," Finn says.

"She won't now. I killed my own father." As Kylo says this his voice gets smaller. There's not a shred of pride in his voice. By the way his voice wavers, Finn can tell even Kylo's shocked at what he's done.   
"I'm sure with time she'll learn to forgive you. Besides I think it would be more important to her if you came back home. Stop working for Snoke and destroying the galaxy in the name of power"

Kylo turns around and attacks again. This time Finn uses Luke's saber to block the attack.

"I do this in the name of order. I had to kill Han. He was foolish. He let sentiment cloud his judgment. Anyone like that deserves to die."

"Is that what Snoke tells you? Do you always believe everything Snoke tells you?"Finn says.

Kylo presses his lips together in a line. There's a second of silence between them and that's all Finn needs. No, Kylo doesn't believe what Snoke is telling him.   
Why then is he resisting? Why is he so insistent on staying with the Dark side?,Finn asks himself.

Finn goes on the offensive and swings his saber left and right striking with all the strength he could muster. "Han was right. You know he's right. Snoke is using you. I know you know this. You know Snoke will kill you wants he gets everything he wants. Why do you want to stay?"

With each swing he takes Kylo takes a step back blocking each attack.

"Shut up. You don't know anything. You think it's easy to just walk away from all that I've worked for. You think I could just leave this life behind and just join the Resistance with no consequences whatsoever. "

Finn manages to strike Kylo in the shoulder. As his blade slashed down he could smell burning flesh and he saw blood splatter on the snow. Kylo moves back.

"Please, Kylo. You don't have to do this. Just come back home. You're mom will for-"

"It's not about General Organa," he bellows as he clutches his shoulder. Blood starts to seep in past his fingers and soon enough his leather cloves are drenched in red.

"With all the things I've done, it's to late for forgiveness. What she thinks hardly matters in the end. She might forgive me but the galaxy won't."

"Who cares what the galaxy thinks? Do what you think is best for you. Regardless of what other people think. Ask yourself this Kylo? What would make you happiest? Being Snoke’s slave or being with your mom?"

"I'm not a man that deserves to be happy. I can't run,"

Finn looked into the despair that was in Kylo's eyes and he realized that this is what Maze must have seen when she looked at him. Those where the eyes of a man who wants to run.

"Yes, you can. If I can do it, I think you can too."

After he said that he could practically feel the rage take over Kylo. Finn knew he was in trouble now. Before he could blink, Kylo charges at him and swings. As Finn blocked each attack red and blue sparks flew in the night air.

"You don't know what I've had to do to get to this point .You haven't seen the things I've seen. I know the depths the First Order can sink to because I've sunk with it. It's easy for you to run away your not a commander. I know the lengths Snoke will go to to get me back and if I run it's only a matter of time before they find me."

"That's not true."

Finn can't keep up with Kylo's sudden increase of speed and he finds himself out of breath trying to play catch up. Finn looses his balance and he falls on his back.

"I guess you don't know the First Order like I do."  
  
Kylo then slashes across his chest leaving a gaping and bleeding wound on his torso. The pain shocks him so much he screams. Finn can here his scream echo across the forest. Finn closes his eyes and tries not to cry out in pain. His blood being exposed to the cold night air doesn't help and the snow falling on his wound makes it ache even more.

  
Kylo then walks slowly towards Finn. He gets on top of Finn and sits on Finn so that Finn's torso is in-between his legs. Finn hisses in pain. "I'm going to miss you, Finn. At least you have the strength to be a better man," Kylo says. Before Finn could respond Kylo bends down and plants a kiss on him.

As Kylo kisses him, Finn could feel the tears falling down Kylo's face and tickle down towards their mouths. Finn could taste the salt of the tears as Kylo continues to kiss him. Kylo's tongue dances around Finn's in a desperate attempt at affection. Out of spite, Finn bites at Kylo's tongue. Finn put all his anger and hate into snapping Kylo's tongue with his teeth. Finn could taste the blood dripping from Kylo's tongue.

Kylo breaks contact and steps back. Finn knows whatever going to happen next can't be good. Finn expects Kylo to deliver the final blow to end him and Finn can only hope Kylo is quick and merciful with his execution. Finn waits but the blow never comes. What he does hear are heavy footsteps walking away from him. Finn wonders if Kylo is sparing his life but then quickly realizes that maybe Kylo was going after Rey next. He wants to get up back on his feet and fight but he can't. The pain is to much. All he can do is lay there and give off a pathetic whimper.

As he lays on the ground he, hears feet running towards him. He realizes that they're not Kylo's as this persons footsteps sound light but frantic. He sees dull white pants. As Finn fades into unconsciousness, he wonders what Han Solo's eyes must have looked like when Kylo betrayed him? Was it the face of regret? Disappointment? It doesn't matter in the end. Kylo made his choice. Finn wonders what will happen now. He was either going to bleed to death or get blown up with Star Destroyer. Maybe things weren't going to be alright after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I loved "Hug Therapy".


End file.
